oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pabasa Alden
Pabasa Alden ( パバサ·オールデン, Pabasa Ōruden) is a rookie pirate to the New World and a smuggler hailing from Alabasta in Paradise. He is a man who seeks to travel the entire world by any means. Alden has consumed the Ohi Ohi no Mi, making him a Reject Man. He currently travels the New World with his companion, Every Hastings . Personality Alden carries a strange, uncaring almost sarcastic attitude towards everything. His facial expression is often unstirred by anything that happens. Deep down, he hides certain ambitions and dreams behind his emotionless gaze. While calm for the most part, Alden is very witty with his words and tries to use them to get what he wants without anybody else really knowing what it really is he wants. He will commonly do strange things at any moment, particularly serious ones, such as saying the first thing that comes to mind during introductions, or even emotionless flirts with females. Often, he will think of something funny and laugh creepily and abruptly out loud. For the most part, Alden cares very little about people until they gain his utmost trust and respect. People he considers his friends are people he places a high priority on, in terms of protecting. On another note, Alden rarely considers himself a pirate, and more of a “high-risk tourist.” As he will steal what he can and con for things he wants. He is known to rub many people the wrong way with his personality and tends to end up in a lot of fights. In terms of life ideologies, Alden goes pretty much with the flow, tending to set himself a goal and go with it until he gets it, but enjoying the in-between and not really minding how long it takes for him to get there. Like many others, Alden has a signature laugh (Kuhuhuhahahahaha) History Being raised in Nanohana, Alden grew up poor, his mother a maid to a Noble in Alabasta and his father a failed merchant. As a child, he hung around the trading docks often, looking out to the sea everyday and wondering what other lands were out there other than the desolate sandy continent of Alabasta, fascinated by the various treasures and art imported to his country. By the time he was 14, Alden was working for the docks, bringing in goods and placing them out for transport around the continent. It was at this time he started gambling his luck in smuggling. While he became very skilled at deceiving the other import inspectors, the young Alden still yearned to see the world. At 17 he joined a band of smugglers and traders and learned a bit more about the world. It was on this journey with the traders that not only did he consume his devil fruit, the Ohi Ohi no Mi, he also met Every Hastings, a knowledgeable historian and doctor the same age as him. Together they formed a tightly knit friendship, and Hastings taught Alden all he knew about the world (as Alden was less educated then most, due to his family’s circumstances). Alden learned much and settled on the decision that by any means he was going to sail the seas and travel the world, with Hastings to join him. At this time, the two were 23. Together, they stole a trader’s ship with Alden’s wits and sailed off to travel to the New World. Appearance Alden boasts a height of 183 cm. His long black hair curls slightly, and his skin slightly tanned due to the unrelenting sunlight of Alabasta’s climate. He has dull shaped eyes that carry bags under them, due in part to his slight insomnia problems. He has stubbles on his jawline from a lack of shaving (in secret he likes how they look and tries to trim them just so they are only stubble). His garbs are not too common to Alabasta’s fashion sense, aside from the long scarf to protect him from breathing sand dust all day. Aside from that he was commonly found in black or grey robes, and now, being out of Alabasta he adorns himself with the same scarf and primarily black clothes. Though he is known to change outfits quite a bit. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Alden commonly uses a staff while fighting, as it allows him to use his devil fruit abilities with it much easier than any other weapon, when his ability is active in his hands and he strikes something with his staff, the damage is much stronger than that if he were not using his ability. He is quite adept in fighting with a staff over any other weapon as it is his preferred weapon. Other than that, and expectedly Alden depends heavily on his devil fruit in with his fighting style, usually activating his ability on his palms and feet for dexterity and defense. He calls his style of fighting without his staff The Rejecting Palm Style, similar to Palm fighting techniques but without the arduous and technical training. Haki Busoshoku Haki: In terms of Busoshoku Haki, Alden is quite average along with other New World Pirates. He is just able to armament himself along with his trusty staff when in fights. His overall priorities in training are Kenbunshoku Haki and his Devil Fruit abilities, so he’s somewhat lack luster in this field of combat. Kenbunshoku Haki: Upon awakening his Kenbunshoku Haki, Alden has learned to respect this ability and use it in conjunction with his fighting styles, being able to sense an attack before it hits and counter it is an essential skill that Alden prides the most in his fights. He is far more efficient and masterful in his use of Kenbunshoku haki over any other haki, able to see through enemy attacks and know exactly where they're about to hit just moments before they make contact with him, allowing him to reject them. Devil Fruit Alden consumed the Ohi Ohi no mi during his journeys with the smugglers, making him a Reject Man. Being the man he is, and the amount of fights he got into on a daily basis gave him a great appreciation for this devil fruit ability and he began considering it an asset to his combative prowess, almost to the point of depending on it. He has created various techniques, attempting to exploit his fruit to it’s full potential. From strong knockbacks to aid in maneuvering, Alden never fights without using his Devil Fruit Abilities. Offensive Techniques Rejecting Palm Style '''(パーム拒否 ''Pāmu Kyohi , ''literally meaning "Rejecting Palm"): Alden uses his fruit in basic combat. He activates his powers on his palms and to the best of his ability deflects whatever moves come towards him, using the reflected attacks as an opening for his own counters. '''Instant Rejection (即時拒否 Sokuji Kyohi , literally meaning "Instant Rejection"): Alden fully dives into whatever attack is coming at him, activating his ability where it is going to hit him and rejects it, while aiming to deliver his own attack. Head Rattle: (反撃の頭 Hangeki no Atama , literally meaning "Rattling Head"): A technique Alden finds his most enjoyable feat. He claps both his hands against the sides of his enemy’s head and loosens up while activating his power. The kinetic energy passing through each of his hands into his enemy’s head is reflected on both sides and causes the head to rattle violently. Alden can cause further rattling by slowing moving his hands farther away from the head, as long as his enemy’s head makes contact with the hands. 100 Fold Exhale '(百倍のエスケープ ''Hyaku-bai no Esukēpu , ''literally meaning "Hundred Fold Exhale"): Alden breathes in heavily with his entire mouth activating his ability. He holds his breath in his throat for a while allowing the air to gain more and more momentum, and then opens his mouth, letting out a wicked blast of air that even sends him flying back if he isn’t grounded. '''Needle Shot '(ニードルショット Nīdorushotto , ''literally meaning "Needle Shot"): Alden most basic attack, carrying his needles around with him, Alden slides them back a bit between his fingers and activates his ability on his fingers just before they disconnect, causing them to shoot out of his fingers towards wherever his palm is aiming. Defensive Techniques The Ohi Ohi no mi itself is an ability used primarily for defensive measures, being able to reflect any physical attack, as long as the area being attacked is activated, however there are some techniques Alden employs as further defense. '''Full Reject '(総拒否 Sō Kyohi , ''literally meaning "Total Reject"): Used primarily against attacks that have huge encompassing area of effects, Alden uses this ability as a fail safe against any physical harm that might come to him. This ability, because of it’s afore mentioned risk, can only last for less than a minute and a half, any more than 2 minutes is lethal and very dangerous to the user. In this state, Alden’s skin begins to swell after ten seconds, and water droplets begin to come out of his body and float around him. Once this technique is finished, Alden’s skin returns to normal, but Alden becomes heavily fatigued. Tools '“My Shaft”: Alden loves this joke with all of his heart, and named his staff this specifically to make the joke even funnier. Before most fights he will usually announce to his opponent how he’s going to beat them silly with his Shaft, always stifling a laugh. Needles: These are for the use of his technique, Needle Shot. Gallery Trivia Alden’s appearance is based off of 'Aizawa Shota '''from the ''My Hero Academia Series. Alden’s full name derives from his father who migrated to Alabasta from the North Blue (Alden - Old friend, Wise Protector) and his mother who is a native to Alabasta (Pabasa - Meaning Unknown)